


Resting in Peace

by Asuka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuka/pseuds/Asuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Don can get to sleep, he has to let his mind wander a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting in Peace

The one good thing about Gai, Don figured, was that he could probably take him in a fight. Not because he was weaker than the rest of the crew. It was just that Marvelous had already been betrayed once and wasn’t likely to hesitate when faced with another traitor. Joe could probably still take him blindfolded and with both arms tied behind his back. Luka beat on him enough as it was even when he didn’t do anything, and nice as she might be, there was no doubt in his mind that Ahim would go all cold, calculated, do-not-fuck-with-me-or-you-will-be-executed-in-as-public-and-painful-a-way-as-I-say princess on him if she had to.

Gai, on the other hand, seemed like he wouldn’t even have the heart to fight back, like he’d just look at him with those eyes and with that look on his face that he got when Luka said Sun Vulcan was dumb or Marvelous shut him down in the middle of a Liveman lecture. Like he’d whine “Don-saaaaan” and cling to him and start babbling about _precedents_ , like that one time that one ranger got possessed and was saved by the power of _friendship_ , leaving Don free to stab him or whatever at his leisure.

Not that he was planning on turning on anyone, or like there was any other reason he’d have to fight any of the rest of the crew. If Vegetable Day hadn’t yet caused things to erupt in extreme violence and bloodshed (aside from one instance when Zangyack had appeared right at the peak of the argument and people had… vented), it wasn’t going to, and there was nothing else Don was responsible for that made people as mad as Vegetable Day did. It was just one of those things he thought about when it was night and he wasn’t asleep yet, because his mind just wouldn’t shut up about hypotheticals and all the nice categories it could fit people in and the scenarios it could create if he’d just _let it_ , and it usually took about an hour of that before he was good and asleep.

He’d thought about Gai a lot recently, because he was new, and therefore hadn’t been sorted into all the right categories yet, and old scenarios had to be revised to include him as well, and to tell the truth, he was a little sick of it. He had just allowed himself to go on a mental rampage abusing Gai of everything that he disliked about him, like how he couldn’t cut potatoes properly to save his life and how he and Don always ended up as the odd couple when Marvelous and Joe were doing their whole wordless-communication shtick and Luka and Ahim were busy being girls together. Once that was mostly over and he was starting to make up silly reasons to dislike him, like how GoJyu Rex’s roar was too loud, one of his most feared and therefore most contemplated scenarios floated to the front of his mind and he started pondering “What if I had to duel Gai to the death?” the way he had with every other crew member, Action Commander, former sentai member, and innocent passerby they’d met ever since they arrived on the planet.

Unlike around 75% of those other cases, he thought he could win this one, which grudgingly let him regard Gai just a little bit more favorably, mostly out of pity. You couldn’t hate a guy so dumb he’d let you kill him and probably die thinking it was all just one big misunderstanding that’d be worked out right after commercial break. It was just sort of unfair.

Of course, it was around this time that Gai chose to roll over, clutch at Don’s arm, and mumbled something about “Gotcha, Goseiger.” That basically wiped out the last five minutes of positive thinking and brought his train of thought back to “I will NEVER forgive him for that time he spilled that huge pot of stupidly spicy curry all over the floor just when I had finished cleaning it, never never _never_.”

He shook his arm out of Gai’s grasp and muttered something about why did he have to share a bed with him, anyway, didn’t he have his own room, knowing all the while that he had no one but himself to blame. Even asleep, Gai clung to him even tighter after he pushed him away the first time, and he reclaimed Don’s arm immediately. “My Origami, bad Gedoushuu,” he said sleepily, and rubbed his face against Don’s shoulder.

“I’m not an Origami, I’m a pirate,” Don said crossly, and extracted his arm again, rolling over so he didn’t have to look at him anymore.

Gai’s arms circled his waist and he breathed “Don-san” into the back of his neck, causing him to stiffen and redden a little, but he tried to shake it off and finish up his pre-sleeping ritual.

He concluded that the only other good thing about Gai was that at least he didn’t snore.


End file.
